megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Kanji
Shadow Kanji is a boss in Persona 4. Appearances * Persona 4: Boss Biography Shadow Kanji manifested from Kanji's hidden feelings concerning his sexual confusion. The Shadow first appeared as a starkly-clothed version of the real Kanji, speaking with a heavy lisp and talking flamboyantly about his interest in males. When confronted, the Shadow outright said its preference was for a male partner, rather than a female one. This enraged Kanji, who denied the Shadow. Upon being denied, the Shadow laughed and transformed into a large half-black half-white, extremely muscular figure, with Shadow Kanji's human form situated at its top, surrounded by roses. Along with the creature were two Mars symbols and a duo of Shadows known as the Tough Guy and the Nice Guy. After Shadow Kanji's defeat, the real Kanji still refused to accept it. When it once again slandered Kanji with homosexual banter, Kanji became even more angry. The Shadow pleaded desperately with the party at this point, asking if anyone would just accept it. Kanji punched the Shadow, and eventually accepted it, with Kanji admitting that his sexual preference was not the real problem; his true fear was of being rejected, as he was by both the boys and girls at his school. Upon accepting the Shadow, it transformed into Kanji's Persona, Take Mikazuchi. Symbolism As the reverse of Kanji, Shadow Kanji also represents the reverse of the Emperor Arcana. The reversed Emperor is one whose will is weak, misleading, and based on corrupted intentions. While Kanji may seem strong-willed, Shadow Kanji represents his fear of being shunned and desperation for acceptance; his social ineptitude. It is also misleading, as while it seems to symbolize Kanji's repressed desires for other men, it is actually his repressed softer side; his sewing and crafting skills, for example. The corrupted intentions arise from his meeting with Naoto Shirogane; he intends to be closer to Naoto, but this is twisted by his Shadow into outright lust. Stats Shadow Kanji Nice Guy Tough Guy Battle Quotes *I am a shadow... The true self... I'm just being true to myself... And that's why... I'll get rid of anything in my way! (Battle Opening) *This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you!? *Hold me! (Using Power Charge/Fanatical Spark) *Eyes closed! (Using Power Charge/Fanatical Spark) *Mmmm, gimme more! (Using Power Charge) *Ohhhhh... (Attacking) *Oooooh... (Attacking) *You don't acccept me! You'll never accept me! (Recovering from Knock Down) *Ngh, why are you trying to keep me down!? (Recovering from Knock Down) *I've already made my decision to go through with this. Get out of my way... Or I'll crush you! (Weakening) *Come with me! (Using Roar of Wrath) *So big and strong! (Using Forbidden Murmur/Roar of Wrath) *You want this? (Using Forbidden Murmur/Roar of Wrath) *Stay out of my way! What's wrong with acting however I feel like!? (Weakening) *I know you all thought I was "weird"... Deep down... you don't accept me at all! No matter what, I won't lose! (Weakening) *OHHHH! You're so mean! (Upon defeat) P4 Category:Persona 4 Enemies